Construction
Introduction Construction is a feature that enables admirals to build new ships. Building ships consumes resources and one development material 30px for each construction. Development materials can be earned by completing quests, expeditions, and some sorties. The chance of obtaining a rare ship is not highly affected by your headquarters level, but by the amount of resources you put in. New admirals can definitely obtain rare ships, but these are small odds. The recipes below list the types of ships you may obtain; however, all recipes always have a chance to make more than one type of ship. Keep in mind that the type of ship '''and the '''exact ship '''you will obtain are '''totally random, so the chances of obtaining the ship you desire may be fairly low. There are also some ships that are currently unbuildable; this list can be found below. Please refrain from asking "why didn't I get xxx ship with xxx recipe?" Chances are that you simply had bad luck or used the wrong recipe. Take note that sometimes it is easier and more resource efficient to find your desired ship in sorties as a drop rather than building them (i.e. 4 Kongou sisters are quite common drops at world 3-2 node A). Large Ship Construction Large Ship Construction (also abbreviated: LSC) involves the input of a larger quantity of resources (2,000-7,000 for steel, 1,000-7,000 for bauxite, 1,500-7,000 for other resources), either 1, 20, or 100 development materials , and 10 instant construction to immediately finish the construction of a ship. LSC allows the construction of ships like Yamato that cannot be constructed via normal construction, and is unlocked by completing two quests: #Complete Modernization Quest: You will be required to successfully modernize a ship 4 times. #Complete Crafting Quest: You will be required to scrap 4 pieces of equipment. Do it one by one as the game will consider discarding multiplies at once, as one time According to the official Twitter , having more empty construction docks very slightly increases the chances of better ships appearing. Construction Time The times below reflect the type of ship or specific ship you will obtain after hitting the build button. Ships currently not buildable Ships buildable only via large construction *大和 Yamato 2013 August event E4 complete reward *三隈 Mikuma 4-3, 5-2 boss drop *能代 Noshiro 2013 November event E2 complete reward *武蔵 Musashi 2013 November event E5 complete reward *阿賀野 Agano 5-4 boss drop *矢矧 Yahagi 6-2 boss drop *大鳳 Taihou *あきつ丸 Akitsu Maru *まるゆ Maruyu 3-5, 4-5, 6-2 boss drop, 6-1 drop *ビスマルク Bismarck *伊401 I-401 2013 Christmas event complete reward, 6-1 drop Building recipes DISCLAIMER: THESE RECIPES ARE NOT GUARANTEED TO GIVE YOU THE SHIP YOU WANT IN THE NUMBER OF CRAFTING ATTEMPTS THAT YOU CAN AFFORD. PERCENTAGES LISTED ON SOME RECIPES ARE SOURCED FROM wikiwiki.jp/kancolle AND ARE NOT REPRESENTATIVE OF ACTUAL IN-GAME CHANCES. PLEASE ADD NEW RECIPES YOU BELIEVE SHOULD BE REVIEWED FOR ADDITION INTO THE SPECIAL TABLE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS SECTION. Destroyer *Recipe percentages don't count Z3 yet. *It is highly likely that the Z1 unlock quest must be cleared before I-8, Z3, Prinz Eugen can construct Z3. Due to low sample size and lack of pictorial evidence other than collected construction data, avoid using them unless you've lost all your Z1 after completing the quest. Light cruiser Heavy cruiser Battleship Aircraft carrier :See also: List of Light Carriers and List of Standard Carriers *otherAA: other ships that can be use to modernize AA stat at level 1(e.g. Yuubari, Tone, Chikuma) Submarine User-submitted recipes DISCLAIMER : EVERY REMARK IS PERSONAL AND RESULTS MAY VARY. PERCENTAGES AND CLAIMS HERE ARE UNRELIABLE. HIGH CHANCE MIGHT MEAN 0.01%. UNRELIABLE RECIPES EXIST. USE AT YOUR OWN RISK. * The list include some recipe that have less than 500 entries on kancolle-db thus requiring further test to roughly proof these recipes can yield their claimed results before they can be put on the main list. In order to log and test the use of these recipe onto kancolle-db, user could use either a derived edition of KCV, logbook expanded edition, or kancolle-db its own minimized program, and then sign in via twitter on kancolle-db's homepage to get a key for the database and paste that key onto those program's setting. Download to these programs are linked from kancolle-db's homepage. Large Ship Construction Recipe Note: Based on Kancolle DB reports unless otherwise specified.* Results may vary. *Kancolle DB reports include all # development materials and secretary ships. This is especially noticeable for BB recipes where the number of attempts with/without Z1/Z3 skew the results towards either Bismarck or Yamato-class significantly. However, since the data sets are still significantly less biased than wikiwiki reports it still gives a better idea of what to expect. *It is highly likely that the Z1 unlock quest must be cleared before I-8 or Prinz Eugen can construct German ships. Due to low sample size and lack of pictorial evidence other than collected construction data, avoid using them unless you've lost all your German ships after completing the quest. * Bismarck and Musashi do not appear with 1 dev mat. Shioi chances are improved with 1 dev mat. Yamato appears with all dev mat inputs. Starting with Bismarck then Musashi construction can help save dev mats if you are aiming for all the ships in the long run. * To report data to Kancolle DB, user could use either a derived edition of KCV, logbook expanded edition, or kancolle-db its own minimized program, and then sign in via twitter on kancolle-db's homepage to get a key for the database and paste that key onto those program's setting. Download to these programs are linked from kancolle-db's homepage. UnlockACGWebPro data are automatically collected from everyone who use their program (Shimakaze Go) to play KanColle. LSC reports The reports from the japanese wiki collected and visualized. DO NOT TAKE THESE RESULTS WORD FOR WORD. Note: It is far from accurate because success is more often posted than failures, avoid the ones with low sample size. Links Here are links to construction database. They have large data sets for popular recipes and are reliable indicators on the probabilities of getting which ship per recipe. *http://unlockacgweb.galstars.net/Kancollewiki/viewCreateShipLogList *http://kancolle-db.net/ *https://myfleet.moe/entire/statistics Category:Kanmusu Category:Resources Category:Crafting